Learning to live again
by Angelique26
Summary: AU and All human. Stefan and Elena are married but they will change when Elena is going to lose their child in an accident. They will overcome this ordeal ? How can they overcome this ordeal ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Elena's POV**.

I can smell the lavender candle and hear the breath of Stefan asleep beside me. I can see the rising sun through the window. I can feel the sun on my belly with Stefan's hand, but I don't want to open my eyes. Not today. Not tomorrow. Because I can't watching my husband who lost her baby girl because of me. Stefan, my wonderful and amazing husband who is sleeping against me, me in his arms warm and strong with his hands around my waistline. I can't get out of his arms. Even if I don't want to open my eyes but I have to.

I watch our room with pictures of me and Stefan during our wedding, our honeymoon in Hawaii, and a picture of my ultrasound and I cry silently, I feel my heart breaking in million pieces. I feel Stefan came close to my body and I'm relax a little bit because it tightens it's grip around me and kiss my neck.

"Hey beautiful" Stefan said with a sleepy voice while continuing to kiss my neck.

"Good morning..." I say clears my throat while a turn to look up at him and he notice the tears in my eyes.

"Babe, please stop crying it's not your fault if you lose our baby girl. It's not your fault listen to me. " he whispers in my ear and I cry even more because I lost my child.

"Stef… I'm so sorry. I didn't want to ..." I tell him, sobbing against his chest.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay, I swear to you everything is going to be okay" he whispers in my ear, rubbing my back.

"How can you say that Stefan ? Our daughter is dead because of me …" I can't breathe. The air tightened around my lungs as I tried to inhale and exhale. I try very hard to calm me down but I can't.

"Hey look at me, Elena look at me. It's not your fault, you've had an accident. How could you have foreseen that ? No one could and especially you. Me either even if I would have done anything to prevents this" Stefan told me with a smile with full of hope and love.

How could he still love me after this ? Why he still here near to me after that ? And how I'm going to go through this ? It's impossible to live without her in me. Now, when I touch my stomach there is no more my belly. How can I move on after that ? Why it happened to me ? Why me ? I lost so much in my life. I would like my mother was here to tell me what to do, how to overcome it ?

I fall asleep in his arms around me when he repeats over and over again that everything will be fine because we have each other.

**Stefan's POV.**

I watch her sleep. She is so peaceful when she sleeps, she doesn't think in terrible accident that happened to her. She has her hand against my belly because she doesn't want to let me go. How can I help her with the pain of having lost her baby ? I lost my child too but she carried the baby. I kiss her forehead and get out of bed because I can't sleep, I'm wide awake now. I get dressed with a t-shirt and a short who are they in the end of bed. I put the blanket over her shoulder and leave the room. My phone rings in the pocket of my vest. It's Damon.

"Allo ?" I say.

"Hey baby bro ! How are you ?" asks Damon.

"My wife has lost our baby how do you think we are going ?" I yell to my brother.

"Sorry Stef, I know it's hard but you have to start living again. No, don't tell me that I don't lose a child because you and Elena know that me and Bonnie have through this too. Even if it's not the same thing. We understand your situation and… and Bonnie thinks that maybe you and Elena could spend a few days with us in NY to change your ideas…" said Damon hesitantly.

"Euh I don't know Damon… I will talk to her later because she is sleeping now. Damon ? I… I can't do this " I say with tears in my eyes.

"Stefan, please listen to me. You're going thought this because you are a fighter. I know it's easy to tell you this but I know you can do this. Stefan stop crying. I will come next week." Damon tells me.

"No, no do not come. I'm fine Damon, really. It's just a hard time but it's Ok… Damon, I have to go. I hear Elena footsteps, she just slept an hour. Do kisses to Bonnie and children. Bye" I say.

"Tell Elena to call Bonnie, please. She wants to tell her something. Bye baby bro I will call you later." Damon says, I can hear the baby noise of Abby behind him.

I can fells the presence of Elena behind me. I wipe my tears and look back at her. She is in my shirt and I can see her underwear, her lace panties.

"Babe, why are already awake ?" I ask her shyly.

She looks at me in my eyes like she can read my mind. She takes two steps forward to me and places her hands on my shoulders. I can see tears in her eyes. She is in my arms and cries. She has cold. I can fell her chills through my shirt. She wants to be as close as possible to me and climbs into my arms.

I slowly lowered her to the bed. I climb the stairs slowly in order not to wake her up, she had a hard time to sleep because she has nightmares about lose the baby. I open the blankets of our bed and I gently lay her inside, kiss her forehead.

"Stefan, no, don't go, please don't go. I need you.." I can hear her told me when I left the room. I approach the bed and slowly I calm her by rubbing circles in her back. It's been 2 months since she lost our baby and she cannot cope with that. Sometimes, I see her watching her belly and I can only see her in pain and I can't do anything for helping her.

I remember exactly the day that it's happened. I was in the hospital with Caroline, my best friend who is a nurse in my service. And it's Lexi who is a nurse too but in emergencies.

"_Lex, why you call me ?" I say hesitantly because if she calls me it's something happening. She doesn't call me actually because she knows that, I will see her after my consultations._

"_Stefan something happening… to Elena. She has had an car accident. And …" says Lexi._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you so much for review/follow/favorite.**

**I appreciate your reading this story, it's mean a lot to me.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It is a little sad at the beginning but it's get better.**

**Thanks again especially to Bamonisendgame :D**

**Bisous, Angélique.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lexi's POV.**_

"_Stefan something happening … to Elena. She has a car accident. And…" I says._

"_And what ?" Stefan asks with an urgent voice._

"_She was unconscious when the ambulance arrived at the scene, she lost a lot of blood and now she's in surgery to stop bleeding in her lower abdomen… I'm sorry Stefan" I say with tears in my eyes. "She is in surgery 3 with Meredith. She will be Ok, Meredith is the best you know that" I explain with a hope in my voice._

_How it's happening ? Why Elena was here ? It can't be Elena._

"_Euh thanks Lex. I will call you later, thanks again" he tell me far away from here._

_I wait for 2 hours, making my consultations before I joined Meredith in their office because she has finished her operation on Elena. _

"_Hey Mer, how are Elena ? And the baby ?" I ask fearfully, rubbing my hands in my hair.._

"_Bad, she lost a lot of blood. She… she lost her baby. Her baby was not enough strong. I did everything I could to save her. I had to make a late abortion because she was five months pregnant. It's was too risky for Elena if she keeps her baby because we did not know what effect the accident had on her baby. Her lower abdomen had bled too much and the pouch of the baby was cracked. The baby was missing oxygen, he could have irreversible consequences… I'm so sorry. Elena is in room awakens. I will go to talk to Stefan" I heard Meredith explain to me._

"_Thanks you for everything, Mer. Caroline is with him for support. I think, he is in his office. Do you want me to come with you to tell him the news." I ask her._

"_No thanks Lexi. But you can go and check Elena." I heard Meredith said to me when I'm outside of her office._

"_Alright. I have to go then. Bye" I tell her giving her wave before disappearing. _

_Caroline._

_I'm in the waiting room with Stefan. I watch him, when he take his head in his hands, he cries because he doesn't know if the love of his life will be Ok. I try to reassure him but I put myself in his place and I think and I tell myself that I will react the same way if it was Klaus. I tell him that she will be Ok because she is a fighter, I take him in my arms and swallow my own tears. I see Meredith in the corner of my eyes. She said hello to me and talk to Stefan. _

"_Stefan, Elena just out of surgery, she is in recovery room. Her surgery went well. But she- " Meredith tell us but she is cut in the middle of her sentence by Stefan._

"_But she what ?" ask Stefan with a urgent tone._

"_She lost a lot of blood and I did everything I could for the baby. But she lost our baby. There was a fissure in the pouch and the baby missed oxygen. I had to do a late abortion, I'm so sorry Stefan." She tells Stefan with a sincere tone._

"_Can I.. can I see her ?" demands Stefan._

"_Yes, of course, she is on the 2nd floor, room 231. Caroline, you come with Stefan ?" ask Meredith._

"_Yes of course. I would do my consultations later. Thanks Mer, for everything. I talk to you soon." I tell her._

"_Yeah, see you soon." she respond, before her beep sounds and told us goodbye._

_**Stefan's POV.**_

_I'm scared. How can I tell my wife that she lost our baby ? How am I supposed to tell her ? I have the impression of being in another world, because this morning when she is left, she was so happy to be pregnant and now when I look at her. She is in a hospital bed with a saddened look. I open the door slowly, come in and leave Caroline in the corridor. _

"_Hey sweetheart, how are you ?" a whisper to the love of my life. I sit on the chair beside the bed and take her hand in mine stroking her palm of the hand with my thumb._

"_Stefan, what's going on ? Why I'm in the hospital ?" she asked me with a scary voice._

"_Babe, you have had.. an accident, a car accident" a tell her with a small voice._

"_An accident ? What are you talking about ?"she asks me agonizing._

"_You have had an accident, a serious accident..." I said to her._

"_No, it's impossible, I came to see you because I had finished my editor who was to look over my book." She comments softly, looking around to be sure that she is really in hospital. And she suddenly ask me about the baby. "Stefan, and what about the.. the baby ?" she asks me with tears in her eyes._

_I clear my throat before I have to tell her that she lost her baby girl. I squeeze her hand "Elena, babe I'm sorry but you lose the baby" I tell her absently, examining her reaction carefully. _

"_No, Stefan, no please, please it's not happening. I... I can't lose her Stefan. Stefan, please. I can't lose my baby girl, I implore you Stefan, please tell me it's not true that. Tell me that it's a dream, that she is still here, that she is ..." she tells me hysterically. I take her in my arms to comfort her. "That she will enlarge our family as we dreamed.. it hurts, it hurts too much and.. and I can't lose her.." _

"_Shhh, sweetie. Everything will be okay" I tell her over and over until she fell asleep._

I wake up when I heard Elena screams next to me. At the moment, she has nightmares all the times. In her nightmares, she lose her baby over and over again and hell I can't help her. I move her to wake her up.

"Elena, babe wakes up. It's alright, I'm right here. You're Ok" I tell her.

"Stef..., Stefan I can't do this anymore, I can't, the pain is here all the time. I'm dying slowly..." Elena tell with a small voice.

"What ?! What are you talking about ?" I ask urgently

"You're the love of my life Stefan, you know that right ? But I... I can't"

"Babe, listen to me, we're going through this. We can try again you know. We can do whatever you want. What do you want to do ?" I ask her briefly in her ears.

"I want you to make love to me Stefan, it's been a month since we have been together like that. I miss you" she tell me seductively.

"Are you sure, babe ? I know it's been a two months but you were so sad because of you know that I did not want to push you ..." I said to her when I began to kiss her in her neck, her collarbone.

_**Elena's POV.**_

I put my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him, feeling every line of his chest. I put one of my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me for another kiss. I fell his tongue parting my lips, I let him.

His lips crashed against her, his become more passionate, more roughly, more impatient, more urgently. I miss his kisses, his tongue in my mouth, his hand everywhere on my body on my hips, my tights, my breasts. He takes away quickly his t-shirt. I can feel his muscles around me, his arms around both of my side. He was pulling his fingers over my flat stomach, every once in a while stretching his hand out so he could fell my chest. He kiss my inner thighs, climbing up and kissing over her panties. I release one of these silent moans he like to hear so much.

And soon, I gasp when I fell his fingers in me. I arch my back when he begins to move slowly, he tease me. It's feel so good, it's did too long since he was not here. I moan when he move faster and faster and hit my clit every time. He know me so well, he could feel my warm breath on the skin of his neck as louder and louder moans started coming out of my mouth.

"Stefan, please.." I beg him.

"Yeah babe ? What do you want me to do ?" He asks seductively when he take my left breast in his mouth and he suck my nipple. I could fell my brain sending electricity all over my body. I screamed his name few more times and each time he come in and out his fingers faster and deeper of my vagina. I trying to catch my breath.

"Please, Stefan I need you inside of me" I tell him, I see his green forest eyes looked at me. My brown eyes look at him with intensity with so much love, hope, desire and need. I bit my lower lips and take his lips in mine for a passionate kiss. I lower my left hand to feel his penis, he is so hard and I want him so much.

He place himself at the lips of her vagina but he tease me, he doesn't push. He wants me to beg for him but it's been too long so he push it carefully. He put his hand on my hips, jamming his penis deep inside of me. I kiss him and bit down on his bottom lip lightly, slowing his kissing to a stop. She smile and he smile back to me before leaving another kiss rough on my lips and our tongues fighting to control but I let him win.

"You're so beautiful" he said, looking me in my eyes and I blush, as if he can read my mind he kiss me slowly. I know, he can see tears in my eyes and he caress my cheek and he put it in again, all the way and start fucking me, I feel so comfortable with him inside of me. My body relaxes in his arms and he comes too. I scream his name because it's feel so good and he fall on her chest and roll over on the bed next to me.

"I love you so much, Stefan" I said to him with a sincere tone.

"I love you, babe so much" he tells me when his arms are around me.

_**Stefan's POV.**_

I woke up before my beautiful wife who is still asleep behind me. I have my arms around her waistline, she is naked just like me. I watch my alarm clock, it's 7AM. We spent all day in bed, it was long that we had not arrived. I caress her spine slowly to wake her gently.

"Humm, Stefan let me sleep, I'm tired" she said, still in her sleepy voice be tapping me gently on my chest. I stop her by kissing her wrist, then her cheek, and her lips, her mouth wide open when she kiss me passionately.

"I can't let you sleep, when I see you naked babe, you're beautiful." I say playfully "But we have to go to work in an hour so..." I can't finish my sentence because she take my groin in her hands. I can't get enough of the body of my wife. I fell me become bigger by the second. " Ele... Elena we have to get up.." I try to resonate her but I fell that she become wet and wet and I can't tell her no, can I ?

An hour later.

_**Elena's POV.**_

"Elena, come on, we have to go" Stefan yell to me from downstairs. But I can't move. I'm stuck in front of the door that should have been the room of our daughter bedroom, I place my hand on my stomach where she normally should have been. I heard Stefan's footsteps behind me but I don't move. I have tears running down my cheeks and on my dress.

"Elena, please look at me" Stefan tell me by removing my tears with his thumbs. "If you want we can repaint the walls. I think, maybe we can go to see a therapist, can we ? What do you think sweetie ?"

"I don't know. I don't think this will helps us." I heard myself tell that to Stefan. But I'm lost in my own thoughts, I think of the tree that Stefan plant in our garden when he found out I was pregnant. He keep talking to me but I can't understand that he told me? It hurts so much. Suddenly, I faint, I fall.

"Elena, babe, what's going on ? Elena, please wake up" He said with a scary voice. I just him scream my name and I fall in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm sorry, it's been a while since I haven't update. **

**This chapter is a little shorter. But here it's Chapter 3 :).**

**Enjoy and review !**

_**Chapter 3**_

Stefan's POV.

" Elena, babe, what's going on ? Elena, please wake up" I say with a scary voice. I rocked her but she doesn't wake up. I call the 911, and it sends an ambulance as soon as possible in our townhouse.

I arrive at the hospital in the ambulance with Elena. Caroline come to me because she is on duty this morning.

"Stefan, what are you doing here ? You should start in half an hour, shouldn't you ?"she asks me before I can said a word.

"Yeah, I should have. But Elena fainted in the ground and... and she doesn't wake up and she started to convulsed. So I call 911 because I know that I could not do anything at home" I say to her. "Can you take care of her ? Because I can't because I'm involved."

"Of course. Maybe you can begin your consultations to change your ideas" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah sure. Beep me when you have news, please" I seriously asked.

"Of course Stefan, she will be Ok" she squeeze my hands before leave.

I begin my consultations, but I'm scared for Elena. How it's happening ? I look at my beeper all the time. I'm so scared if I lose Elena, what can I do if I lose her. I can't lose her, I can't live without her.

"Excuse me, doctor but did you finish the sutures of my wrist"the patient said to me.

"Hum, yeah sure. Sorry do you have any question ?" I say to her.

"No, thanks you so much. I think I heard you beeper." She said to me. I look to my beeper and see that she is right, my beeper told me that Elena is woken. I leave the room at a run.

Bonnie's POV.

"Damon, honey, have you talk to Stefan recently ?" I ask my husband who plays with our daughter Abby.

"Yeah I talk to him yesterday why ?" she said to me in kissing my cheek and rubbing my belly.

"Because Elena doesn't answer my call and I'm worried." I tell him.

"She is not good Bon, she just lost her baby. Let her time sweetheart. I think she doesn't want to bother you because you're pregnant with Gab and it's hard for her, you know. She wanted so much their baby to her and Stefan, just like you and me. And now, she is in mess now. And she is sad and I know you think that she can talk to her but she can't because for now we can't understand that she is going through." he tell me truthfully, while continuing rubbing my belly.

"Abby, eat your breakfast please I will make you pancakes if you want" I said to her when she drops her toy to sit next to me on the chair. "Damon, how do you always know what to say to me ? Do you think, I try to call her again ? Or I wait until tomorrow ?" I ask him before kissing his lips gently.

"No, you don't call her again. She will call you when she is ready to talk to you, don't push her honey, you know she hates that. And I invite them to come for few days if they want, but when I suggested to Stefan he did not seem to want to come yet" he tell me.

"Hum, yeah I know but she is my best friends and I miss our conversation about our life. And it's been a while since we saw them, Abby was 4 and..." he cut me of the middle of my sentence "Yeah I know but we are all busy with work and our own life Bon, but I hope that they will be Ok and in a few weeks they will come to us" he said to me looking at me with eyes full of hope.

"Mummy, can you make me other pancakes please" Abby ask me and turning his head toward me with her brown curly hair and blue eyes like my husband. I can lose myself in his eyes for hours.

"Of course but dad will you make because mummy has to go change to bring you to school" I tell her before make her a kiss on her forehead and a kiss my husband on his lips when he rubbing my belly.

"Come on little duck, help me" I heard my husband tell our daughter before come in our room.

I hear my phone ringing on my nightstand, and see it's Caroline who call me.

"Hey Care, how are you ?" I ask her.

"I'm fine and you ? And Gaby, he grows well ?" she told me but I feel that things are not going very well. We grows old together with Elena. We know each other since kindergarten. She has her voice who tell me that she is hiding something.

She is my best friend, and I know her too well that she calls me that when she worked in the morning this week. She call this weekend to give me news of Elena. I know something wrong and I can feel it in my heart, it's Elena.

"Care, what's wrong ? It's Elena ?" I ask her urgently, I sit on the bed and inhale and exhale slowly trying to calm me dowm.

"She is in the hospital. I was here when Stefan brought her here because she fall this morning. And she doesn't want to wake up" She told me absently.

"What ? No, it's not happening ?" I yell to her even if I know that this is not her fault. "Are she wakes up, now ?"

"No, not yet but Meredith give her some sedatives. She was talking in her sleep. She screams that she lose her baby over and over again. I'm really really worried about her, I feel that she flows every day since the loss of the baby." she commented sadly.

"I know Care, I'm worried too. But Damon talk to Stefan yesterday and he tell me that she will call me when she will be ready to talk about that. She suffered so much before meet Stefan and I don't want that again. She was destroyed and now she is happy because she meet the love of her life and I know she will survived this." I explain to her.

"I know I was there too Bon but Stefan knows just a piece to which this is passing. But I thinks it's better for him because we both know that she is not ready to tell him and maybe she will never be." Care told me.

"Yeah without him she couldn't hand over. She deserves someone like Stefan, she loves him with all her heart. But I'm still worried about her, Care. She has to told Stefan.." I said to her anxious.

"I know I will keep an eye on her. But Stefan is always here for her when she is home. Sorry Bon I have to go, the emergency is overcrowded. I will call you soon. Bye kiss Damon and the kids for me and Klaus." She told me. I say good bye and hang up.

"Damon, please baby can you come here" I yell from downstairs. He told me he is coming and I can heard Damon tell our daughter that she can plays with her toys.

"Yes, honey what's going on ? What's wrong ?" He begin to worry when he see my in the bed with my head in my hands.

"It's Elena... She is in hospital, she fainted. She is not Ok, Damon. Care just call me. She is not wake up yet. You don't know but she lived things really difficult. No don't ask me for that, Stefan don't know either. But I'm very worried about her.. If she doesn't wake up" I told him in tears.

"Sweetheart, she will be Ok she is with my brother you know. He will do nothing to hurt her, he loves her so much you know that, right ? Everything will be Ok. Stefan will do anything in his power to save her " he comforts me smiling.

"I know that, he is talking about her all the time. But Elena has a lot of insecurities and she is like my sister we grew up together. And can you bring Abby to school ? Because Gaby doesn't stop kicking, please babe. Kiss Abby for me." I asked him with pleading eyes because I know that he can't refusing anything to me when I'm pregnant.

"Of course, I can't say no to my beautiful wife. Get some rest sweetie. See you soon. Love you both" he said to me before kiss my lips passionately.

Elena's POV.

My head hurts, I wants to touch my head but I can feel someone near to me. I can smell his aftershave I open my eyes quietly and I see someone that I prayed with all my might to forget. I shack my head to clear my view but I can still see him sit across my bed. It can't be here, it's not happening. What's the hell he is doing here ? He is here, right here, next to me with his hands on my wrist and he begins to tighten to prevent me from moving.

"Hello Elena" he smirked to me.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I dedicate this chapter to my béatifions twin sister because it's our birthday today. So happy birthday and I love you ㈏2㈏2**

**Here it's Chapter 4 :).**

**Enjoy and review !**

_**Chapter 4.**_

Elena's POV.

Matt is here. He can't be here, I run away from him. He hurts me with his hands in my wrist.

"What are you doing here, Matt ?" I ask him on the defensive.

"I'm here for you actually. I miss you and I want you back" he smirked to me.

"Matt, you have to go. I don't want you. I hate you to want you did to me" I tell him nastily. "Let go my hands, you're hurting me"

"Oh, are you really believe that you decide what I do ? You don't learn your last lesson. I have to change that, so you are going to leave Stefan for me " He told me squeezing my hands more.

"I won't leave Stefan because of you. He is my husband you know that, right ? I love him more than I ever love you Matt. You do not decide what I do in my life for a long time now." I tell him more calmly.

"Don't you dare threaten me, you know what I can do to you." He smiles mischievously.

Before I could answer, my door open and I see Stefan he looks me in my eyes with an interrogation look. He saw the desperation in mine and I quietly turn my head away from his gaze because I know he can read my mind just by looking me in my eyes.

"Hey, Babe how are you ?" he asks me with concerns like he always does. He enters the room and sees Matt and I see his jawline and his collarbone tense. And see Matt hands around my wrist, Matt's hands leave me when he feels Stefan's eyes on my wrist. I have never see Stefan pissed off like this.

"Matt, what are doing here with Elena ?" he asks defensively in approaching me and wraps his arms around me.

"Euh, nothing. I have to go anyway. I talk to you soon Elena." Matt said while moving toward the door but Stefan stop him before he could live the room.

"You don't go anywhere. What do you want from my wife ?" Stefan asks while being wary of the reaction of Matt.

"Nothing, Stefan. Bye" He told him nonchalant.

"Stay away from her. If I recrosses you beside her you can no longer move" Stefan warn Matt. "I let of go now and never come back here except if you want me to kill you"

Matt leave the room without another word and I swear to god that I never see Stefan also upset since his father told him that he should not marry me 6 years ago. I don't notice that I'm crying before Stefan brush his thumbs across my cheeks and see all the red marks from the hands of Matt on my wrists.

"Elena, babe what does he wants ?" he asks me by wrapping his arms around me securely.

"Nothing Stefan. He was passing by and saw me and came to say hello. We have not seen him since college and since your become my boyfriend and then my wonderful husband" I tell him by moving me as close as possible to Stefan and place my head on his chest so I can heard his heartbeat.

"Are you sure ? I don't like this guy you know that. I feel that he is violent and how it look like you're his prey, I don't like it at all." He told me protectively.

"Yeah I know but I'm Ok now because I'm with you and only you. I can't live without you, I love you so much Stefan." I tell him with a sleepy voice.

"I love you too, so much" he whisperer in my ear before I fall asleep against the love of my life.

Matt's POV.

Stefan believes Elena belongs to him. But Elena is mine, and she always be mine not his. She should be my wife to me and not his. He took her away from me but I'm the love of her life. She will change her mind soon because I have a plan to convince her that he is not the guy who claims to be.

"Matt ! How are you ? What are you doing here ?" I heard Caroline behind me.

"I'm fine and you ? And Klaus ? I came to see Meredith. Katherine is with her parents and they don't like me too much so I decides that I will come to see my parents and Meredith." I asks her.

"Meredith ? Oh yeah but she is an surgery now. Oh yeah Katherine. Sorry, Matt but I have to go. I just finished my guard and I'm tired." She told me yawning.

"Oh Ok. See you soon maybe over a café" I smiled.

"Maybe, I don't know. See you later" she told me before leave me.

I see her enter in the room of Elena, the love of my life and my anger rises increasingly. Elena is mine. I will do everything to recover her. I leave the hospital without seeing Meredith because I need to let me off steam.

I find myself in my old house, my room is filled with pictures of Elena. Elena when she is at her home with Stefan but I cut Stefan of the picture because I hate him. Elena when she is at her work, when she brought coffee for her and her colleague, Liv.

Stefan's POV.

"Elena, babe wakes up, I have to go" I said softly in her ear, stroking her hair gently.

"No, don't leave me. Please brings me home" She told me still half asleep by sticking as much as possible to my chest but she doesn't open her eyes.

"I can't babe, you have to stay here a little longer until tonight, Meredith told me. I would bring you with me tonight. Get some rest beautiful, I'll be back before you realize it's time. I love you" I tell her before kissing her lips gently and she prolongs the kiss by in brushing her tongue on my bottom lips and I open my mouth to let her in. She is even closer to me and I holding her tightly against me. I'm out of breath but keeps my forehead against her and look into her eyes deeply and kiss her again before I leave the room.

I finished my consultations and I see Meredith in the corridor. "Hey Mer, you know what happened to Elena this morning because nobody wants to tell me anything ?" I ask her.

"Stefan, I think that because she lose our baby, she is empty without her even if you're here for her. Maybe, she can stay at home with you for a some time. she still does not exceed the loss, she needs time to retrieve Stefan." She told me sincerely but she touch my arms, I don't like that.

"What I can do to help her ? I can't stay here when my wife is falling apart Mer. She is destroyed because she lose the baby. And I don't know what else to do except be here for her. But she push me away because she doesn't want to talk about that." I explain to her,running my hand through my hair.

"Stay with her, don't push her to talk about that, she will when she will be ready. Take few days off and enjoy the company of your wife. Take her in weekend to change her ideas, maybe in the lake house. She loves this place." She explain squeezing my arms again. When she see confusion in my eyes, she takes off her hands.

"Thank you for everything you did to her Mer. It's mean a lot for me. I'll see Elena and she can go out, isn't she ?" I asks her hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah of course. See you in few days then. Bye, take care of your wife." She smiled to me.

Elena's POV.

I'm sick of waiting Stefan, it's been 2 hours that I'm awake. Meredith came to see me earlier to tell me that I had nothing serious but I needed to get rests, because since the lose of my baby I'm in my own world. And that I don't eat enough and I'm weak. So I will stay a few days at home with Stefan. The door opens and I see Stefan smiling to me and I smile back.

"You're finally here" I smirked to him.

"Sorry, I was talking to Mer. But I'm here now and we can go if you're ready." He told me as he stepped toward me and put his hands on my hips and kiss me on my lips.

"Humm, I need to put my shoes on and we can go home" I say when Stefan touch my spine with his finger and I shiver. He push me against the wall and kiss me passionately on my lips, my neck and find my spot who make me jump. And kept kissing and biting on that exact same spot and I could hear me gasping for hair.

"Stef... Stefan we have to stop we … we are in hospital room" I try to stop him. But he begins to kiss my shoulder, he put his hands under my shirt, pulling his hands ups and downs my back.

"Are you sure ?" he said pulling away from me with a smirk and take my bag and leave the room "Babe, I wait you"

"No, you can't do that Stefan !" I yell to him before joining him outside.

"Of course, I can." He told me playfully. "Come on, I can't wait to see you naked and make love to my beautiful wife" he whisper to my ear. He pull me closer to him and kiss my temple.

Stefan's POV.

I barely close the door that I begin to push Elena against the door and kiss her passionately, rough. She moans in my mouth and I detach my lips from hers and push her in the kitchen against the counter top. My hands trail up her tights and she gasp when I touch her underwear.

"Stefan, maybe we can go in our bedroom..." She try to said to me. I kiss her lips and neck with ease, leaving a trail of nothing but passion.

I watch Elena pull her long brown hair to the side allowing to me more access to her neck as I trail me kisses up and down, nipping at her skin as she exhaled deeply ans spoke my name in a fluttery voice.

I feel her hands travel from my shoulder to the hem of my shirt and slit it over my head and she takes a second to look at me. She giggles, she put one of her hand on the back of my neck, playing with my hair and I explore the back of her exposed skin and unclasped her bra. She wraps her legs around my waist, pushing herself closer to me. I go upstairs and shut the door behind us.

Elena's POV.

_I'm on the beach, a beautiful beach on a deckchair . I see a wonderful sunset with orange colors. I feel like my home on this paradise beach with no one with me but I turn around and see a house with the light passing through the window and I feel something moving in me and I lower my eyes on my stomach and place my hands on it and see that I'm pregnant and the baby kick when he feel my hands. I'm happy because I finally care the baby of the love of my life, Stefan. _

_I watch the sunset stroking my belly and I feel someone behind me and turn around._

"_Mommy, are you coming ?" the little girl ask me with her little green eyes just like Stefan. Me ? Her mother ? I dream, Stefan and I are 2 children. I live the dream I was thinking about, I have all that I always wanted. Because I have already had a miscarriage and I had fallen lower than dirt but Stefan was here to help me the best he can, if I asked him he could get me the moon. He couldn't see me like this, crying all the time because I lose our baby girl but we have through this. When I look at the little girl her eyes change color for brown. _

"_Yeah I'm coming baby girl. You can go to see Daddy" I tell her because I need some time alone. I ask myself why her eyes change color suddenly ? Why she lose her beautiful green eyes just like her father ? _

_I get up of the deckchair and I head to the house. I'm scared to see the look of Stefan face because our little girl lost her green eyes. When I approached the house I put my hands on my belly to protect my unborn baby._

"_Mommy, what are you doing ? Daddy wait for you to serve" the same little girl approach me on the patio._

"_Yeah, I'm here" I tell her when I kiss her forehead. I heard a voice who is not the voice of Stefan and I pull back rapidly from the little girl. When I heard the voice of Matt. _

"_Elena, you're here. Alright little girl come to sit near your mother" Matt told me with those eyes piercing me, when he approach me and I run away from him, far away of my worst nightmare. _

Stefan's POV.

Lying in bed I focus my attention on my beautiful wife. I've been awake for half an hour or so watching Elena as she sleeps peacefully. She don't talk to me about her nightmares. Since she lose the baby she have nightmares all nights.

My gazes falls down to the love of my life once more as soon as I feel her squirm around. She buries her head deeper into my arms and clutches at my bare chest. Her forehead crinkles, her legs tightens in their place tangled up in mine and her body soon falls stiff. Elena lips twitch along with murmuring incoherently. Her squirming rapidly increases to clutching onto me, her murmurs morph into loud wails for help.

I quickly push myself up in the bed tugging on Elena in attempt to wake her.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey guys ! **

**Here it's chapter 5, I hope you like it.**

**Bisous Angélique :)**

_**Chapter 5. **_

Stefan's POV.

I quickly push myself up in the bed tugging on Elena in attempt to wake her.

"Elena, babe wake up". It take her few minutes before she drawn from her deep nightmare.

"Ste.. Stefan ? I... I'm scared he will come to keep me away... away from y... You" she whisper in desperation.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, babe. I'm right here I don't go anywhere without you." I pull her in my lap and stroking her back slowly, she sobs until she fall asleep in my arms securely wrapping around her body.

I can't go back to sleep, I can't watch her facing her nightmares all alone. I have to do something to help her. I will take her in weekend.

* * *

><p>I hear a noise behind me and I returned because I am on the computer to prepare our weekend. She wakes up disoriented, I can see her in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her waist to bring her even closer to me and kiss her forehead delicately.<p>

"Good morning" she says shyly and kiss me on my chest.

"Morning beautiful" I say before putting the computer on the nightstand, kiss her hair and play with the end of her long brown hair. "How are you ?" I smile at her looking straight into her browns eyes.

"I'm fine" she says to me before closing her eyes and exhale deeply but she lie to me because she always put her face in the crook of my neck when she is lying. I pull away to look in her eyes and I can tears in her eyes.

"You lying. I know you, tell me what's wrong, talk to me, explain me what is happening in your head. Because you're here close to me but so far away at the same time. I need you to trust me because if you don't, I don't know what I can do to help you." I tell her truthfully. I hope with all my heart that she will talk to me. I can't stand here look at her. So I decided to take her to the lake house like Meredith said to me.

"I can't talk to you Stefan. I swear to you that I want to but if I... I talk to you my nightmares will become reality and I don't want to them become reality. I'm scared Stefan. I'm scared that he will come to bring me with him, that I will be a... away from you" She told to me crying, sitting on my laps and I rubbing her back.

"Elena, babe what are you talking about ? Who is he ? I don't go anywhere without you" I whisper in her ear.

"I see him turn me around. He thinks that I don't see him but I do. He watches me, he watches my every move as in the hospital when I come to see you. I'm scared it's been 6 months now, because initially I tough I had hallucinations. He couldn't be here, not in Los Angeles. He should be in Virginia and not here..." She told me and crying hysterically and hit me on my chest.

"Elena ! Who is he ?! Why did you say anything to me ? What happened ?" I yell at her because she lied to me and she didn't say anything to me. I get out of bed because I can't stand here, I must do something to calm me down so I hit the wall.

"Stefan ! Please Calm down." She told me, approaching me because I'm bleeding." This is why I don't tell you because I know you will react like this. You need to move your hand under the water"

"Who is he Elena ?" I scream at her before I go down to the evidence that is "It's Matt ? Of course it's Matt he already harassing you, didn't he ?" I tell her slowly before looking at her and see the fear in her eyes when I say the name of Matt. "Why don't you tell me ?"

"Because I'm scared that he will hurt you because I love you so much and I can't lo... lose you, if you're not here I... I can't breath. If I don't see you during 1 day how I would do if you're not there ?" She sob against my chest when I wrap my arms tightly around her.

"He can't hurt me except if he touch you. You're my life Elena, I will do anything in my power to protect you." I tell her to reassure her, rubbing her back in slow circle and I fell her breath calm down before she hyperventilating. " I take you to the lake house for the weekend, we to find ourselves just both of us. Alright ?"

"Perfect, just both of us then." she smiled to me when I wipe away her tears down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV.<p>

When I woke up, I'm in Stefan's arms he carries me in our bedroom in the lake house. I can smell the wood, the fireplace which is kindled but I don't open my eyes because it's too comfortable to be caring by my husband. He lays me down of the bed before put the blanket around my body and kiss my forehead and tell me that he loves me. I fall asleep rapidly after he leaves the room because I'm exhausting.

"Babe, wakes up" I can heard Stefan tell me. "It's time to eat, you sleep all day"

"Humm, no. Let me sleep please." I tell him playfully.

"Alright. So I will eat all alone-" I don't let him finish his sentence before I kiss him.

I kiss him over and over again, I feel like it's been a month since with I have been intimate with him, even if it was yesterday. The slight moan that escapes his lips is all the encouragement I need. When we finally breaks away, Stefan push my skirt up my waist so it hangs around my middle. His hard rock pushes against my stomach. I reach around and undo the clasp of my bra before tossing it to the side.

"Touch me" I plead.

Stefan grunts his approval and immediately moves his hands to cup my breasts. "You're so perfect" he whispers, trailing his thumbs over my nipples. I run my hands through his hair and he leans down to take my breast in his mouth.

I'm breathing so hard because my body fells like it's on fire. "Oh my god" I whispers, feeling the wetness between my legs grow. He pulls away I push him back a little on the bed and situate myself so I can rub my clit against his length.

When I grind into him we both cry and I grip onto his shoulders

"I want you inside me" I pant, tugging on his hair. He looks up at me and when we lock eyes we share a look of understanding, that despite the lose of the baby we can through this. It has no doubt in either of our minds how much we want it and how much we care about each other, have always and always will love each other.

He strips off his shirt and then brings me over so I'm right at the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off. I prop myself on my elbows and he grads each of my legs and wraps them around his waist.

"This is going to be fast and hard" he explains, leaning down to kiss me. "You don't know the effect you have on me my beautiful wife."

I pull him toward me, sharing along kiss before moving my lips to his lips "Fuck me as hard as you want and need" I whisper before biting down on his ear lobe.

He groans in response to my words and then places his hands on my hips, pulling me toward him. He slides in slowly just the tip at first. My folds are gripping wet from the anticipation.

"Oh my god, Stefan!" I whimper.

"Oh fuck" Stefan groans, pulling him self out slowly and slamming back into me.

I give up and fall back on the bed, glancing up at the image of my legs wrapped around Stefan's waist as he starts to pound into me at a faster pace. I grip onto the bedsheets, trying to hold on, as I fell my build up already coming on.

"Oh yes... yes … yes" I shout my entire body shaking from the force of Stefan's thrusts, urging him on. "Harder, Stefan..."

He starts going faster and his thrusts are getting louder and more out of control. His breathing is ragged and more out of control and he is working furiously to get us to that point together.

When I come I cry out so loudly and my body shakes so much, he comes seconds later and calling my name. He collapses on the bed on top of me and then rolls to his back, bringing me with him. He's still inside me and I rest my head against his chest and try and calm my breathing, coming back to earth.

"That was..." I begin to say but find no words to definite that.

"Amazing" He says before kiss my temple and wrap his arms tightly around me. Before I fall asleep I heard Stefan told me that he loves me.

Stefan's POV.

I woke up by the sound of my phone. I detach Elena from me, kiss her forehead and leave the room without dress. It's Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, how are you?" I say happily to hear her. I don't talk to her since the baby.

"I'm fine and you ?"she asks me.

"I'm good. I think you want to talk to Elena but she's not up yet. We had a busy night." I tell her, smiling even more when I remember last night.

"I don't need to know your sex-life with my best friend, Stefan." she said playfully. "I just call to tell you that the baby it's a boy. I know you already know but Elena doesn't because she doesn't answer my call. Please tell her . I miss you guys."

"I will tell her. I know we miss you too. I think we will come soon. Elena is better, she smiles and laughs. I bring her in the lake house, she loves this place." I say smiling and I'm sure Bonnie can feel me smiling when I tell her that Elena is going better.

"It's good Stefan. I'm glad she is better, she suffered a lot. She's lucky to have you in her life. Sorry, I have to go Abby call me. Kiss Elena for me" Bonnie said to me.

"I'm the lucky one to have her in my life. Kiss the kids and Damon for me. Bye" I hang up and see Elena staring at me near the door of the kitchen, with wide open mouth. She step toward me but stay a few inches away from me.

"See something you like ?" I ask her playfully and she lets go the blanket that she has around her and falls to the floor, she takes it off my t-shirt and she is naked in front of me. And I feel my groin begin grosser because her naked body is so beautiful and I see desire in her eyes.

"I see that you see something you like, don't you ?" She says, taking step back from me. She turn around and run away from me. I'm in shock because she can't run away from me when I'm so rock and hard for her. So, I run after and push her against the couch.

"You can't run away from me you know that, right ?" I tell her dominantly. I touch her inner tight and she is already so wet for me.

"You love when I'm dominate you, don't you ?" I ask her, stroking her thigh firmly with my fingers, dangerously near her entrance and I can fell her losing control under my touch and place kisses along her tight and my tongue laps at her wetness but just a her entrance to teasing her a little bit.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


End file.
